Hnkna: Story Of Two Sisters
by Ultimate Spoopy Nina
Summary: A story based on the Otome games, Hnkna for short but with my own OCs. Two Outsiders, new to Wonderland, fall into this strange world and told to play the game, what will all happen along the way for them?, will they stay or leave?. Contains POVs.
1. Chapter 1 - Entrance in Wonderland

**I do not own any characters found within the Otome games from Quinrose, its to their rightful owner, however i own only the present OCs in the story.**

 **POVs may happen**

It was simple quiet evening in England, Dublin streets until, things easily changed as a sudden pitch black hole popped right underneath two sat girls in an alley, being disturbed from their little chat by this.

After their long fall inside a pitch black hole and shoutings, the two teen girls landed on their butts to the ground but in different places...

"Agh what the hell-", the girl, having black/violet hair grumbled but on seeing the sun above, Kelly stood up "wait it was a hole, how am i not underground?", yet that was a question without no looked around the pathway ahead of her that lead to a town "a village?, wait", turning around her surroundings, she saw no sign of her sister and cursed "dang it, i lost her!" Kelly, her name, exclaimed to herself and scouted the place, remarking a table and vial "hmm?..". Taking that item to inspect it, "ehh", only thinking that someone lost that and pocketed this object on her.

Not feeling like staying in such area, Kelly looked ahead of her to move on, unsure yet of where this path in the forest would lead her, the town was too far for her to feel like going that way.

Meanwhile, a girl in white rather pink hair fell flat on her butt in a gasp of pain and shook her head, already noting the area she was at and stood up "a forest?, but oh no!", Ally, as she was known, instantly noticed her missing sibling around this sudden woods and panicked on the inside, soon jogging in a random direction to find Kelly.

At that time, within the interior of a very tall building, that appeared only to be the Clock Tower, a preoccupied man, tinkering with a rather broke pocketwatch, soon felt something rip was basically the felt spatial rift between here to the real world but this feeling was brief, ''Tch, that bothersome white rabbit, dont tell me he did it again'', standing up to go have a look at whatever the spoken of rabbit had planned in his territory.

But arrived there, to a wide part out of the tower, well a balcony of some sort, the man in navy hair, stared at the quiet place, his eyebrow rose at seeing no one while his rather long ponytail on the back, swayed lightly in the breezes.''Strange...'' was all left Julius to say, he had felt the presences but none appeared to be here, so soon just thought it was elsewhere and quickly decided to get back to his usual work, whatever would be happening out of his Tower, wasnt regarding the man, others could be able to deal with the beginning of new Outsiders that fell in this world, after all, Julius had done enough to explain the basic of Wonderland to Alice.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meetings, part 1

Continuing her walk in this quiet environment that seemed to be the forest, all Kelly could hear is the constant chirps that surrounded her and the wind blows, making the trees leaves rustle over the calm breezes.'' Where am i?, seriously..'' the old teenager of about 19 years old, muttered to herself, observing what was at her vicinity, green bushes and such that would be usually found in a forest, though occasional mushrooms was seen around as she moved. Yet, something quite above trees ahead; roofs, caught the strange red eyes of Kelly and it drove her curious in going forwards to have a really closer look, it didn't seemed this far ahead.

At the gates of the Hatter mansion, two figures, standing guard as they were the territory gatekeepers, the two young kids with matching clothes, minus the outfits color, one was in blue and the other in a red outfit, they looked bored by now, holding their sharp poleaxes at their sides. ''So bored.. '' Dee said, his brother obviously hearing that comment, couldn't say much, ''agreed, brother'', indeed Dum, felt like agreeing to this but that was quick to change as the twin in blue outfit, took notice of the distant figure of Kelly to the left pathway.

''Oh look'', the statement was directed to his brother, Dum, the young guard in red outfit as they both stared at the girl far ahead, though Kelly was currently oblivious from being eyed at, which soon caused the twins to smirk at each other before deciding to make a move as quiet as possible to take on the intruder, to them, she was. Feeling that they approached her enough, in light leaps, the swung their weapons towards her, in a upward manner to being their poleaxes down at her but this attack didn't really made it through as Kelly, alert in time to evade the blows in a backward jump, made the two boys to easily feel disappointed.

''Aww, we missed'' they said in unison, weapons retracted at their sides while facing the briefly confused girl, who soon turned out rather mad from what just happened. ''What's wrong with you?!'' she directly questioned at them as their eyes had gotten a little wide at the given but small sounding shout but before the present twins could give a reply to Kelly, another voice filled the air around the trio. ''Hey!", this came out from the voice to get their attentions, Kelly stared behind her, left eye sighting a tall man in trench coat, scarf and light brown rabbit ears?, this definitely made her raise an eyebrow, not that much. The man, not yet paying care to the standing Outsider, was looking at the young gatekeepers, ''what are you two doing?!'' he asked the twins and then began a rant from the poleaxes wielders.

''Shut up!, you chicken rabbit'' one of the brother said as the other one responded with, ''yeah!, we're in business here'', this was actually told from Dum to the rabbit-eared man. Elliot, his name, turned out quiet as soon as he took the presence of Kelly ahead of him, not that far, he was close enough to face her, both silently eyeing each other, until a little smirk crossed his facial features and what faced the girl from a tad bit closer, was the man's gun, which had quite startled her.

Eyes aimed at the seen weapon for a moment, Kelly soon released a sigh between her lips and everything went black as the sound of a quick thud happened of the gun Elliot had been swatted down by the irked teenager as his expression turned out shocked yet he calmed down after a few seconds _''my gun..'',_ the hare man thought this while the twins, having seen that, stared at each other, a little surprised too. ''Woah, you saw that brother?'' Dum just asked at his sibling and well, got given a reply from Dee, ''yeah , bro'', the three then remarked that the Outsider girl had grew more angry, judging by her expression.

Fist clenched, the right one and face darkening slightly while eyes shut for a bunch of seconds, she got them open with an immediate stern look on.''You bunch of savages!'' she yelled at the three presneces around her, a slight mad by their hostiles behaviors, Elliot appeared to be soon frozen in place but not really by the shout of Kelly, footsteps began to be heard in the background and a new voice spoke, ''now now, calm down'', it felt soothing to the ears and as soon as Kelly looked back to see who it could be now, her red right eye spotted a man, top hat, raven hair and white attire.

''Why hello, young lady'' the fourth male of the group, said, appearing calm as things went soon silent...


	3. Chapter 3 - Meetings part 2

**If you guys, wonder what happened to Ally, she is fine and will come soon**

 **I only own the OCs in this story**

* * *

 **Kelly's POV**

A table, food, sweets mostly, rested upon the long table i was at, on my seat and passing a good glance at who surrounded me. ''So you're saying...'', trailing off a bit, my gaze moved aside to the tea lover; Blood, ''that this is Wonderland and some kind of dream?'' i couldn't help but to make sure, as absurd as this sounded. ''We could say that, yes'', was the sat man's answer, his eyes aimed towards the sitting girl in return, well it was, until my eyelids went shut.'' This is stupid, i'm stuck here!'', complaining with this as a sigh left me, the cup of tea i got served back before, was in my hold while i felt irked in knowing that, _''all because of a blue bottle..''_ , this time ranting quickly in my head, yes, it was my mistake in which i was guilty of.

My attention was soon caught by what i heard from Blood, again, my eyes shifted sideway to look at him. ''However, once the vial is full, you'll be able to leave'' he had said to me, i turned out skeptic but still, ''seriously!?'', as i let that out, the others looked at me, well Elliot came first to talk. ''Yeah!, it's okay'', his silver fork in hand as he said that but then, it went silly on the twins answer to the matter, that actually didn't go with the subject...

''Now we can have a big sis, right brother?'' , with Dee asking such to his brother, Dum couldn't aid himself but to agree, ''yeah, the outsider is our big sis now!'', they claimed that so directly that i turned out so shocked and barely out of words. ''Ehhh?!'', was all i managed while my eyes grew wide and my face a little weirded out, though, my expression recovered as i heard Blood, once again..

 _End of POV_

* * *

His tea cup down onto the table, he pulled out a map, that Kelly soon noticed and could have an instant look at some written information on it. Keeping it quiet, she only let him speak ''so, then, you have the Heart Castle, the Circus within the forest, the Amusement Park, the town's Clock Tower and where you are, is the Hatter Mansion'' the man explained, his sounded rather dull, was he bored?, though, Blood continued to explain the last bit needed. ''Each places has its leaders but i am the mansion's owner, you have the Queen, the park's owner, the clockmaker and circus's owner'', by the time this was said to the girl in black, long hair, Kelly looked at Blood ''It's nice to know but it doesn't tell me how i landed here'', somehow beginning to grow angry on the inside by being literally caged in this odd world and without her sister found yet. The man, his hat on the head, seemed to stare upward with a touch of thoughtfulness ''hmm, either the PM took you down a hole or you fell'', blinking by the given information, two words left the lips of Kelly, ''a Pm?'', yet adding ''well, i did fell in that..'', it was an half lie, she fell but the hole popped open on its own, that was something she knew of.

After a moment of silence, Blood's voice filled the air across the long table, ''the Heart Castle prime minister'', just the thought of the man, made him feel disgusted. To that registered in Kelly's head, she froze onto her seat for a moment, the sound of clattering occurred from the empty tea cup in front of her as she stood right up ''so, he's the culprit!?'', the rapid standing of the Outsider, gave enough force for the chair to fall over in a clear thud, that irked expression lucid on her face.

While he obviously saw that she was trying to calm down, Blood decided to tell her to do so ''young lady, calm down'' Blood told and eventually, Kelly did with a sigh escaping her breath, ''yeah, sorry'', rather quick to apologize but turned on her heels to pick up the chair from the ground to straighten it in place. With it done, she glanced at the sat persons from her left shoulder side, red left eye aimed at them ''i'm going out there to know why'', still mad on the inside and not willing to stay here for now and just began to trudge away without another word given.

Though, Elliot was quick to follow her ''wait, Kelly'', getting called, the said girl, eyed him approach her as she stopped walking by her heard name, what soon followed, was him taking out his signature gun from its holster and extended towards Kelly's hand, this made her expression slight confusion and surprised, _''what?''_ she thought to herself on what was seen near her and, well onto it by now.''You can keep it on the way'', his whole face smiley-like, that sudden bright expression rendered the girl quiet ''its dangerous out there and the PM too'', this made the Outsider finally speak, ''uhh, thanks..'', not much leaving her mouth as she took that gun away on her.

Soon, the twins interposed themselves in the way, ''aw, no fair!'', Dum exclaimed as they both showed dislike while standing there, ''yeah, you chickie rabbit!'' Dee blurted out and the only reply that left Elliot was... ''I'm not a rabbit!'' he declared rather loudly while glaring at the two and at that instant, Kelly's face became totally incredulous while quiet for some seconds, ''Pfft..''. Stifling first a laugh, it got a little loud afterwards, ''ha ha ha!'', this had alerted the hare man ''Kelly?'', his gaze now directed at the old teenager that chuckled by how silly this turned out, ''sorry, it was funny'', but by saying her last words, without a chance for him to speak back, she did while walking off ''see ya'', and that was it from the black haired girl.

From his seat and tea gripped, the dull left eye of Blood, observed the leaving chick _''what an interesting outsider'',_ he simply thought.


	4. Chapter 4 - The one to accuse

Soon looking up at the sky above, it seemed to let out a sizzling noise and what followed, was the sky suddenly changing to evening, causing the girl to blink ''well this is going to take a while but i can't give up yet'' Kelly muttered to herself while on the way to the town she briefly sighted earlier and it was pretty far ahead of her, able to see a few buildings _''that's the town huh?''_ she thought while reaching the entry after a moment. Her eyes quietly widened at what she perceived in front of her, well around her and it sure surprised the black haired teenager _''what!?''_ , exclaiming such in her head, she looked at the faceless, noting the faded eyes and rose an eyebrow at this but soon had her two eyelids shut to think further. _''What's going on?''_ , not aiding herself but to ask herself that, those peoples had no eyes to be seen or were they? but Kelly continued to walk upon this wide open street way, the faceless around mostly looking at the Outsider and well, she stared slyly at the closest man, hearing chatters around her as she moved. Staring at the tall but rather distant building, she got back into a quick thought _''what's with them?'',_ being observed by most peoples, wasn't really making the girl at ease but still, she decided to ignore that the best she could.

In the background, a far figure appeared and easily noted that the Outsider had finally came where he wanted to meet her, ''ahh, excuse me girl?'', this caught the old teen's attention and she turned around to see who was there... ''What?'', saying this, an excited man in red attire and white bunny ears?, spoke ''hello!, i was waiting for you'', his eager face clear to notice, that and random little hearts briefly appearing over the top of his head, yet Kelly had gotten startled by such guy's blissfulness _''ehh?!'',_ sweatdropping helplessly while founding this scene awkward, weird could work. ''Who are you anyway?'', asking this to the man in red rather checkered suit who soon straightened himself from being so eager of meeting who he needed, a quite happy look onto his face with that obvious smile ''ah yes, i am Peter White'', to such obtained answer, Kelly couldn't help but to lift one of her slim eyebrow upward, a strange feeling passing her and decided to let it go. ''You're the PM, aren't you?'', it was a need to ask to this Peter and got the right reply in return ''hmm?, yes'', even the man suspected something on how she knew about his PM title, he had still answered the Outsider in black hair, some violet reflects gleaming under the evening sun.

Being told that with a clenched hand as she was momentarily silent and sent a light glare in his direction, ''so this is your fault!'', earlier at the mansion, she had skeptic but now, growing mad on the inside by knowing he was the one behind the hole's appearance and the current disappearance of her a moment, nothing was said to her but Peter leaned in, in a safe distance from her Kelly's face, a hand over his chin in a thoughtful demeanor ''ahh, so you knew this'', it wasn't a question, it was a guess and she was just staring at the rabbit man, red eyes filled slowly in anger. Eyelids shut for a bunch of seconds, she couldn't help but to pull out that borrowed gun in surprise towards Peter's chin, atleast just leaving the pointed barrel over his exposed neck, not that very close though, Kelly was indeed irked now, not enough to shoot him off, she had no time for that, much to her violent side. ''Tell me why you did that?!'', really not taking this lightly and then, managed to sight that sudden but faint grin onto the man's facial features since of something he realized, ''so you got to the Hatters first?, this gun isn't yours'', he indeed knew that it belonged to the March Hare, which didn't pleased him but focused on who was currently there. ''Shut up! and answer me!'', she had no time to waste with this bothersome guy, yet Peter ignored Kelly's anger as if not affected by it ''this is all for your happiness Kelly. Now the game has begun for you'', said girl frowned slightly at hearing her exact name, ''how do you know my name?'', a bit suspicious on that, had he snuck around the mansion without a problem? ''i just do'', well that wasn't helping much but she seemed to be hesitant on keeping the gun aimed at him. _''A game and a dream, ugh this guy is crazy'',_ well the dream part was said a time ago by Blood but admitting it, this rabbit eared man was nuts, Kelly then sighed and eventually spoke ''just go'', in no way letting Peter bother her more by staying here.

Not able to counter the Outsider's words yet, he turned around to leave but not before stating.. ''Very well, we shall meet again'', no doubt about it, he would and with him gone, she lowered the flintlock to then put it away on her. ''Tsk..'', looking downward a bit, she slowly calmed herself since he wasnt there now _''i need more clear answers. I should go back there'',_ and off the tempered Outsider was, to the mansion.


End file.
